Voyageuse à Poudlard
by kellystoire
Summary: Pour nos jumeaux, leur cinquième année allait être bien ennuyeuse. Leur ami Lee venait d'être envoyé à Durmstrang et les BUSES étaient à préparer, autant dire qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à s'amuser cette année. Mais c'était sans compter l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève aux oreilles pointues. Une fiction dans le prisonnier d'Azkaban et suit nos jumeaux préférés. OC EN REECRITURE SORRY


**Salut à tous !**

 **Me revoilà après un long moment, j'ai eu le temps de revoir, repenser et ré-écrire cette fiction, donc voilà le prologue, je posterai un chapitre toute les deux/trois semaines environ,**

 **J'espère que les modifications apporteront du bon à l'histoire,**

 **dites moi ce que vous en pensez,**

 **allez bonne lecture,**

 **Peace!**

Prologue

« - Merlin ! Qui diable êtes vous ? »

C'était la première chose que Mme Guipure avait prononcé en voyant une silhouette faire une entrée fracassante.

C'était une petite boutique bien rangée et surement la plus calme du chemin de traverse. Ayant une renommée excellente pour ses uniformes scolaires de toutes qualité, elle s'était vite imposée comme la boutique culte que visitaient tout les futurs élèves du collège Poudlard. La vendeuse était entrain d'empaqueter soigneusement une robe haut de gamme pour son jeune client, le fils d'un de ses amis. Un jeune sorcier de neuf ans se tenait droit sur son siège, se donnant un air d'aristocrate malgré son âge. Sa ressemblance avec son père était frappante, les mêmes cheveux blonds, presque blancs, le même visage harmonieux, à l'expression fermée et stricte, et finalement deux yeux gris perçants. Lorsque son père quitta la boutique, il voulu s'appuyer contre le dossier de son fauteuil mais un regard sévère de la styliste le fit se redresser brusquement.

C'est dans ce décors que notre personnage arrive.

Dans un grand courant d'air, la porte s'était ouverte en claquant contre le mur, laissant entrer une silhouette étrange. C'était une jeune fille enroulée dans une longue cape avec un capuchon rabattu sur son visage, ne laissant entrevoir que deux yeux aux couleurs bleues vertes teintées de paillettes dorées très claires. Le plus naturellement du monde, elle baissa son capuchon et ouvrit sa cape, laissant apparaître une silhouette élancée, mais dans une tenue loin d'être une robe classique de sorciers.

Le jeune enfant se retourna d'abord d'un air exaspéré, se demandant qui osait entrer dans une boutique de cette façon, puis ouvrit grands ses yeux, l'air ébahis. Devant lui se trouvait une elfe magnifique : Pas une elfe comme les sorciers l'entendaient, mais comme ceux qui vivent dans les livres moldus qu'il n'avait pu lire qu'en cachette, son père lui interdisant toute lecture fantastique. Il détailla alors avec admiration cette créature. Observant d'abord sa tenue, qui correspondait exactement à l'idée qu'il se faisait des guerriers elfes, c'est à dire un mélange de pièces de cuir reliées par des pièces de métal finement forgée, sans oublier de nombreuses dagues, épées et poignards dissimulés à ses chevilles, dans son dos et à ses poignets. Ensuite, il releva les yeux vers le visage de l'inconnue.

Celle-ci abaissa le grand capuchon de sa cape grise, laissant apparaître son visage. Il était fin, d'une peau aux ombres marquées, aux grands yeux expressifs, ses lèvres étaient fines, le tout encadré d'une longue chevelure châtain claire, tirant sur le blond foncé. Elle avait un visage dur, mais ses yeux inspiraient la douceur et le calme. L'enfant observa avec curiosité ses oreilles qui dépassaient de sa chevelure, longues et pointues.

« - Merlin ! Qui diable êtes vous ? » Prononça avec difficulté Mme Guipure, essayant de garder son calme.

L'elfe la regarda en inclinant légèrement la tête, comme si elle essayait de décrypter ses paroles, puis sortit une liasse de parchemins d'un poche interne à sa cape. Elle en tira un parchemin et releva les yeux vers la sorcière.

-Qui est la propriétaire de ce magasin ?

-C'est moi, répondit de façon un peu agacée la femme, qui êtes vous ?

-Où puis-je trouver le gardien des clefs de Poudlard ? Demanda cette fois plus sèchement l'elfe.

-Donnez moi d'abord votre nom ! Sale petite vauri...

L'elfe coupa court la sorcière, lui plaçant une dague sous le menton, faisant sursauter l'enfant, qui ne savait si il devait admirer l'agilité de la blonde ou craindre son attaque.

-Mon nom ne vous regarde pas, dites moi où est Rubeus Hagrid !

-Pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il ? Questionna avec affront la femme, puis continuant en tremblant discrètement, Et de toute façon, qu'est ce que j'en saurais hein ? Je ne connais pas cet homme !

-Ne mentez jamais à un elfe, humaine, se fâcha la guerrière en appuyant un peu plus son arme, je sais que vous l'avez vu il y a huit jours et ma source ne peut se tromper !

-Je ne peut rien vous dire, continua la vendeuse, regardant maintenant avec mépris la blonde.

Elle voulu saisir sa baguette posée sur le bord de la caisse, mais l'elfe l'en empêcha en l'envoyant valser du revers de son autre main.

-Je sais qui vous êtes, murmura l'elfe, et je sais que vous n'avez pas de quoi être fière de ce que vous faites, vous jouez ce rôle de vendeuse fragile de façon méprisable...

Le jeune garçon dut tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce que disait l'inconnue, et comprit alors que si cette femme était l'amie de son père, l'elfe devait avoir raison.

-Vous êtes un être manipulateur pour se pauvre homme, continua la guerrière

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, créature immonde ! L'insulta la femme.

-Vous me mentez, commença à s'énerver l'elfe, et vous vous permettez de m'insulter, vous ne savez pas à quel point vous vous trompez !

Le blond fut surpris des paroles de la vendeuse, cette femme était magnifique, et personne au monde ne pouvait contredire cela, il fut tiré de ses pensée en entendant le bruit sourd d'une porte que se claquait, voyant la vendeuse partir dans l'arrière boutique.

En son absence, l'elfe se tourna vers l'enfant, et lui intima le silence en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle commença d'abord par bloquer la porte d'où venait de sortir la vendeuse et se mit alors à fouiller avec une extrême précision la pièce, et, furieuse de ne rien trouver, se dirigea avec souplesse vers la porte lorsqu'elle fut interrompue par une petite voix :

-Attendez ! Le jeune sorcier s'était levé, et d'une façon hésitante s'approchait de l'elfe, -je peux vous aider...

-Mais qui est tu, jeune humain, pour savoir des informations d'une telle importance, le questionna-t-elle, ayant retrouvé une expression calme.

-Mon père est un grand ami de cette femme, et l'homme que vous cherchez est le gardien des clefs de ma future école, vous le trouverez surement au pub du chaudron baveur, il paraît qu'on le voit souvent là bas.

-Et pourquoi m'aides-tu ? Demanda intriguée l'elfe.

-Je n'aime pas mon père, dit timidement l'enfant, -ni cette femme, alors peut être que si je vous aide, même si ils m'obligent à tenir un rôle de méchant, je serais pardonné au paradis...

L'enfant semblait réellement sincère et ses yeux brillaient d'espoir face à l'elfe, qui s'était accroupie pour lui parler. Touchée elle lui répondit :

-Tu es encore bien jeune pour être jugé, jeune sorcier, alors ne t'en fait pas trop pour ton rôle, le plus important est ce que tu pense ici, dit-elle avec tendresse, en posant ses doigt fins sur sa robe de sorcier, au dessus de son cœur.

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda encore l'enfant impressionné.

-Je suis une voyageuse, je viens d'un monde très lointains, et quand j'ai appris que je pouvais voyager entre mon monde et celui-là, j'ai voulu apprendre sur votre magie, c'est un monde merveilleux, mais j'ai assisté à un complot qui doit être résolut au plus vite...

-Et comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda timidement en rougissant l'enfant.

-Je ne peux te dire mon nom complet, car cela te mettrait en danger, mais appelle moi Nalatha, c'est ainsi que l'on m'appelle chez moi. L'elfe referma sa cape, se releva et rabaissa son capuchon quand l'enfant l'interrompit à nouveau :

-On se reverra ?

L'elfe baissa son regard attendrit vers lui et répondit doucement :

-Pas avant un long moment, mais promis, je te retrouverai...

-Et si d'ici là je vous ai oublié et que je suis vraiment devenu comme mon père, demanda inquiet l'enfant, en baissant la tête, un peu honteux d'avoir pensé à voix haute.

Alors l'elfe s'agenouilla et releva son visage du bout des doigts, lui répondant en souriant :

-Alors si tu as peur que ton rôle te dépasse, prend ceci, lui dit elle en sortant du fourreau de sa bague un objet étrange, que l'enfant observa avec curiosité, l'elfe ouvrit la petite boule noire- c'est un peu de la lumière d'Elendith, une de nos étoiles, tant qu'elle brille, je suis en vie, et elle t'apportera la lumière quand tu auras besoin d'être rassuré.

Alors l'elfe souleva la petite boule lumineuse et referma la carapace noire. Elle pris alors les ficelles de cuir et passa le collier autour du coup de l'enfant, qui cacha le bijou sous son haut.

Alors l'elfe lui embrassa le front, se leva, et dans un dernier sourire lui dit :

-Merci pour ton aide, jeune sorcier.

Elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte lorsque le jeune garçon lui dit :

-Malefoy, je m'appelle Draco Malefoy...

Et l'elfe quitta le magasin, et les yeux de l'enfant redevinrent ternes, et Mme Guipure revint, et son père vint le chercher, et le visage de l'enfant ne sourit plus sincèrement avant longtemps.

 **Voilà alors un début qui se passe avant la rentrée de notre chère elfe, allez, le premier septembre arrive dans le prochain chapitre,**

 **à dans deux semaines**

 **Kellystoire**


End file.
